


Sol Estuans

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Sol Diebus [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Daemon!Prompto, Game Spoilers, Hair-pulling, M/M, MT!Prompto, Major character death - Freeform, Possibly Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, Promptis - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers, cursing, graphic depictions of sex, nocto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Noctis finally picked one, a goofy one, that seemed to contain every single thing that he would miss about life.  Prompto gave it to him, without hesitation, and the place where their fingers met burned.  He smiled, and leaned forward, his hand cupping Prompto’s face.  They kissed, and it tasted like tears, but there was no time to do more.





	Sol Estuans

At first he just thought it was a trick of the light, that the artificial bulbs that were now the only light source in an endless night were to blame. But Noctis could see, in the brighter lights of what used to be Takka’s diner, that it was not a trick of the light. Prompto’s eyes—once as blue as the sky, and how well did Noctis remember that—were glowing orange.

They were alone, Gladiolus and Ignis were restocking, so Noctis reached out and barely brushed Prompto’s cheek with his fingertips, startling the blond.

“Noct? Hey, what…?” Staring into his eyes right now, both so familiar—the eyes of his best friend that he had known for years—and so different, Noctis could only feel that ten years was too long and something terrible had happened, something he could have prevented if only he had been better.

“Prom,” Noctis could not resist brushing Prompto’s cheek again, half-buried memories of teenagers messing around with the only person they trusted not to care rising up in the back of his mind. “Prom, what happened to your eyes?”

He can see the initial surprise turn to muted horror, and then to reluctant acceptance. Prompto looks away, and his face screws in concentration for a moment. But when he looks back, the blue is back in his eyes, no trace of the orange glow. Prompto smiles, though it seems a little brittle at the edges.

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that. Heh, you probably want to know stuff like that, huh?” Prompto scratches his head, clearly nervous. “Well, I, uh—yeah, this is gonna sound so stupid, Noct—I guess Ardyn did something else in that lab. The eye thing’s been going on for a couple years now.” Noctis know that he is upset and cannot help the flicker of worry going across his face. A flicker that Prompto immediately catches, and a blush races across his face. “But it’s not anything to worry about! It's not been too bad…. Helps on solo hunts, honest. I barely notice it anymore.” That was clearly the wrong thing to say, and Noctis feels a sharp pain in his throat when he hears it, guilt at that fact that he was too late, too late to save his best friend.

“Prompto, I…” Prompto’s head swivels to the window and before Noctis can even think of anything else to say he is half out the door.

“Oh, hey Cindy! I'll be right back, Noct, gotta say goodbye to Cindy.”

Noctis watches him go, and a piece of his heart that did not break when Lunafreya died starts to crack. A heavy hand falls on his shoulder. “He’s lying, you know,” Gladiolus says, “it's been getting pretty bad. Don't know how much would have been left of him if you’d been gone much longer.”

“What happened?” Noctis almost does not want to know how badly he failed, but he owes it to Prompto.

“At some point he had been subjected to daemonic taint, most likely when he was captured and tortured by Izunia.” Noctis hears the click of Ignis adjusting his glasses, but the words do not register right away. Ignis continues, “It has been growing stronger over the years, and with no Oracle to heal it, it began to affect him. It does offer some benefits, enhanced senses, speed, and endurance; but at great cost.”

“What cost?” The words feel rough on his throat, and Noctis knows he is acting like a child again, but this is his best friend, the one who sacrificed so much to just be there for him. And when they do not answer, Noctis gets angry. “Gladio, Iggy, what cost!?”

“Cindy keeps him grounded, though I get the feeling they’re not great friends.” Gladiolus laughs a little, and the sound is bitter. “There was this hunt that we all took on when it first started, and none of us knew. All of a sudden his eyes go weird and Iggy nails him with a dagger, thinking he’s a daemon. Lucky I was there to drag them back to civilization. Prom started to take solo hunts after that.” There is a blush on Ignis’ face and the scar darkens awfully. “But recently, well, he can't talk sometimes. I used to think it would be great if he shut up once in awhile, but…” Gladiolus shrugs, “it's not the same. And he used to hide his eyes more but he's been forgetting that a lot lately, too.”

Noctis know that he is grasping at straws but he has to make sure that at least one person he loves does not lose everything. That one person he loves survives this. “That doesn't sound so bad.”

Ignis clears his throat. “He does not miss the sun anymore, Noct. I am not sure he has realized this, but he had stopped talking about how much he missed it about a year ago. I...am not sure what will happen to him when you bring to sun back.” Noctis cannot breathe, cannot think.

“I need to go.”

He runs out of the diner.

\---//-//-//---

Prompto finds him on the roof of the garage, looking towards the ruins of Insomnia. Noctis had been thinking about his duty, trying to reconcile himself to it again. He twisted the ring of lucii nervously as Prompto threw an arm around his shoulders.

“Gladio and Iggy told me everything.” Prompto sighs, and Noctis can hear the weight of the years he missed in it.

“Yeah, I figured they would. I know that they were worried I’d be gone before you woke up. Not me though,” Prompto grins and nudges Noctis, the closer contact bringing the memories of experimentations when they were young to the fore again. “I knew that my buddy Noct would never let me down.” Prompto’s smile is so bright, Noctis hurts. Guilt seals his throat, because he had failed him personally, more so than any of the people in the world; who he failed just by being weak enough to let them suffer for ten long years of darkness.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He finally manages to blurt out.

“Dude, I knew you would worry. You have better things to think about than me and my problems.” Then Prompto blushes, and his hand drifts to his face, where Noctis had touched him before. “Plus, you haven't done that since you and Lunafreya got engaged. It took me off my guard for a sec. It was nice. I kinda just started rambling.” Prompto laughs, hugging Noctis with the arm he still has wrapped around his shoulders. Noctis notices that he can see the barcode on Prompto’s wrist. “Fuck, man, I’ve missed you so much. It's just not been the same without you.” Prompto snaps a selfie of the two of them, smiling at the display a little wistfully. Noctis misses the warmth of his arm as Prompto stands up. “We should probably get going sometime soon, most everyone can't wait to see the sun again.”

Noctis does not move, beyond grabbing Prompto’s hand as the blond makes to leave. “I didn't want to marry Luna,” he confesses. Prompto’s mouth falls open, and he tugs on his hand but Noctis has a tight grip. “She was a dear friend, and I did love her in a way. I wanted to make her happy for as long as I could. Maybe, maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad. We both knew she was dying, even before all this started. She became Oracle too young, it had its price.”

“What are trying to say, dude, Noct?” Noctis can feel Prompto’s hand tremble, but he does not let go, just readjusts his grip as he stands up to face the blond.

“I knew it was wrong not to tell you before, and I'm sorry. I was stupid and upset and I know it hurt you. I was almost happy when I thought you had moved on because as selfish as I wanted to be, to keep you, I knew I had no right. Not to ruin your life like that. But, Prompto, I'm going to be selfish right now, because Luna is dead, you're losing your humanity, and I'm going to die. And I can't fix any of that, even though I wish I could. If you don't want that, you have to tell me now.” Noctis slid his fingers down Prompto’s cheek, feeling both sadness and elation in equal measure as he leaned hesitantly into the touch.

“Noct, Noctis, I…” Prompto swallows, and reaches out with his free hand, to touch Noctis’ chest, then puts his whole hand on it, right above his heart. Noctis feels a pang of hurt for a moment, when he thinks that this is when he will be pushed away. “I wish things had been different. People are scared of me now, y’know? Gladio and Iggy too, though I think they're also scared for me. Even Cindy only lets me stick around her so much because she knows it's keeping me sane. But this road trip? Spending time with you? I don't know what would have happened if you and Lunafreya didn't get engaged, but just being with you makes me feel more alive than I have in years. I know I'm not going to live through the sunrise, Noct, I'm too far gone. But, but, you make it all worth it. And right now, I want to be selfish too.” Prompto’s hand fisted in the thin, worn cloth of his shirt, and their lips meet. Noctis finally lets go of Prompto’s hand to cup his face, sucking on Prompto’s bottom lip.

With a gasp, Prompto opens his mouth and their tongues wrestle as Noctis runs his hands into Prompto’s hair. Prompto finally manages to gain the upper hand in their kiss as his free hand snakes into Noctis’ long hair and tugs, lightly biting Noctis’ own bottom lip as they separate, only for Prompto to plant featherlight kisses along his jawline till he reaches Noctis’ pulse, licking and sucking at it until Noctis cannot take it anymore and pulls him back up to his lips, and pinning him with his slightly taller frame against the door to the stairs. Prompto cries out softly into Noctis’ mouth as their erections rock together, bucking up to meet Noctis’ hips even as Noctis lets a hand slip from Prompto’s hair to pull to blond closer, ragged nails dragging along his spine even through his shirt, neither one of them knowing precisely when his vest had disappeared, and Prompto rapidly divesting Noctis of his coat.

Noctis licks his way down Prompto’s jaw, stopping briefly at the pulse point to rake his teeth across it and feeling his cock jump as Prompto shudders beneath him, to the juncture between his neck and shoulder; licking, sucking, even biting as Prompto sticks his hands up Noctis’ shirt. His calloused fingers run along the hard planes of his stomach, nails flicking across erect nipples, pulling the shirt up to expose Noctis to the cool desert air. They tangle, and lose their rhythm for a moment as Noctis helps Prompto pull the shirt the rest of the way off, kissing him deeply once it's done, hands going to trace the sensitive, silvery white stretch marks that move across hard muscle, then promptly being annoyed that the blond still has his own shirt still on. Prompto laughs and removes that too, neither one of them caring that it falls off the roof.

The night air is cool on their skin, and it plays very well with the warm saliva that Prompto left on Noctis’ nipples as he sucked them, Noctis’ hand running through his blond hair again. He can feel Prompto smile against his chest and it is all that he wants in this world, even as Prompto spins them, the metal of the door warm from when the blond had been pressed against it. Prompto’s hands are swift, running over his zipper, undoing it blindly and pushing them away. Noctis wildly wonders for a moment where his shoes went when the pants come off too easily but Prompto plants a saucy kiss on his inner thigh and Noctis cares about nothing but that anymore. Nails scrape the underside of his cock through his underwear, Prompto is kissing him again, and Noctis can feel him smile as he shudders. The hand leaves and Noctis cannot help but whimper in loss even as Prompto begins to kiss his way down Noctis’ chest.

He nuzzles the black hairs leading to his crotch as he pulls off Noctis’ underwear—and Noctis feels so exposed when a brief thought that Prompto still has his pants on manages to break the fog of lust—but before Prompto can move further Noctis pants, “Yours, take yours...ungh, off.” Prompto stands, and tries to undo them but fumbles. Noctis growls and rips the zipper apart, a clink of metal on the ground saying that they were pretty much irreparable.

Prompto is kneeling in front of him again, and the sight is enough to make Noctis forget his own name. It was cold out but Prompto’s mouth was hot and wet, and Noctis tightened his grip on the blond’s hair as he swallowed him whole. But, too soon, Prompto leans back. “I, uh, don't have anything.” Noctis laughs, breathless, and a bottle of lube appears from the Armiger, the blue light illuminating Prompto’s face throwing his freckles into sharp relief. “Fucking handy…” he whispers as he stands to kiss Noctis again, groaning as their cocks rub against each, one hand moving through his hair, the other tracing his ass. Noctis moans and tries to get closer, rub himself against Prompto, anything to try and get release.

“Prom, Prom, just, fuck, just do something.” Prompto’s eyes are a burning orange again, but Noctis does not care as he reaches between the two of them to find that Prompto’s cock is already weeping. He uses his other spill lube onto Prompto’s hand, and guides it to his entrance.

“No, uh, condom, Noct? You, uh,” Prompto gasps as Noctis licks the rapidly developing love bite, groaning as they rock together. Noctis moans again when he feels Prompto insert first one finger, then two, each movement sending waves of electric pleasure up his spine and heat pooling in his stomach.

“Yes, sure, just, fuck, Prom, Prompto, Astrals I love you…” His words ran dry as Prompto scissored his fingers open, stretching his ass to take Prompto. The blond lifts Noctis’ leg around his hip and somehow, Noctis is not sure how that happened as right then Prompto crooks his fingers at the right spot and he sees stars, lubes himself. Noctis whimpers when Prompto takes his fingers away, but his mouth is quickly covered by Prompto’s. Fire floods up his spine as Noctis is filled, making him dizzy with pleasure.

“Oh six, Noct, I fucking missed you.” Prompto is moving in him, but not fast enough, not hard enough. The orange light in his eyes flickers back to blue, and Prompto runs hands all over his body, while Noctis kisses him, hands cupped around that familiar but not freckled face. He hitches Noctis up and in, hitting that sweet spot that makes Noctis gasp and keen in pleasure. “I fucking love you, I waited for you, fuck, Noct, it was hell, Noct, Noctis, six.”

Noctis feels his back ache, and his head slams into the door, but all he wants in this moment is Prompto. “Hard…er…” Noctis sees Prompto's eyes flash orange, and he is seeing stars with every thrust, hearing the guttural growls coming from the blond’s throat. It feels so good, all Noctis can do is cling to Prompto, and he knows he is scratching Prompto’s back but neither of them care. The blond keeps one arm tight around Noctis, keeping their chests close together, and Noctis in position; but the other hand finds its way to Noctis’ weeping cock, dipping a finger in the slit, grasping it, moving in time with each hit of Noctis’ prostate. Prompto kisses Noctis’ jawline again, the scruffy beard pressing into his skin with every move of his lips. Noctis throws his head back as he gets close, and Prompto sucks lightly on his adam’s apple. With a cry, Noctis lets go and his cum is warm between them. Prompto only needs a few more thrusts before he too is gone.

They stand like that for a few precious moments but Noctis is overstimulated and Prompto’s legs are shaking so they sink to the floor, separating reluctantly. Prompto throws an arm over Noctis’ waist and buries his face in the brunet’s shoulder. He wraps his own arm around Prompto’s shoulders, pulling him close. Noctis wonders if it should bother him that there is a rock right underneath him, but ultimately decides that the discomfort is worth it if it means not moving from this; being able to pretend that their lives are not measured in days and hours rather than years and months.

“So, when didja find out you were going to die?” Prompto’s voice is muffled by skin, but that does not change the feeling of tears on his shoulder.

“When the crystal took me, Bahamut came to me and told me the price of the power. And I can't change it, because Ardyn tried and it made him a monster.” Noctis did not want to know, but he had to, and if there were tears coming from his eyes as well, nobody would know the difference. “When did you realize that the sun would…” he cannot force himself to say it, it would be too real, too much.

“I can't go to Lestallum anymore. Haven't been in a little over two years. The lights there burn. It, uh, it hurts a lot. And half the time, the daemons don't even notice I'm there anymore, least till I'm killing them. And I overheard Iggy, least that last bit I did, and he's right, I don't miss the sun. I don't even get that cold anymore. The times when I can't talk are the worst though, everything just comes out in growls and screams. When that happens I normally go camping.” Prompto finally tilted his head and looked Noctis in the eyes, they were back to blue, but bloodshot. “Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?”

Noctis looked at him, his bloodshot blue eyes, the freckles across his cheeks, his sunshine blond hair, the painstakingly groomed but slightly ridiculous goatee. His best friend in the entire world, the one person he had let down more than anyone else, the one who had stood by him when he did not have to—when he could have left and lived a full, happy life—when he should not have. “Of course I love you, Prom. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? I would do anything to keep you safe. Did you not mean it?” Noctis did not think so, but knew that ten years was a long time, even more so when every problem in your life could somehow be laid at his feet.

“Don't be an idiot, Noct. I wouldn't’ve said it if I didn't mean it. I think I've loved you ever since I met you. The first time, not, y’know when we actually became friends.” Prompto snorts, and looks around for their clothes. “I need a fucking shower, but you broke my pants and threw my shirt off the roof. How are we getting down?”

“My clothes are fine, I think getting down is your problem.”

“Noct, it’s your fault they're like that!”

“Fine, fine put on my shirt and your pants and I'll warp us down.”

\---//-//-//---

They had made it through everything that Ardyn tried to throw at them. All the daemons that still plagued Insomnia. Fighting the Infernian, a literal god, to a standstill. And now, Noctis had made the hardest request ever of Prompto, who looked just this side of heartbroken but agreed, nonetheless. Noctis listened to his friends and his lover as they helped him pick out a picture to take with him.

It was hard, painfully so, to see how happy they had all been. But it was a reminder of what he was sacrificing himself for, so that another group of dumb kids could have the time of their lives, without fearing for them. It had hurt to scroll past the picture that Prompto had taken of them that night on the roof, but he did. This picture should be of all of them. Still, it did not go by without comment.

“When did you take this one, Prom?” Gladiolus smirked, his scar crinkling. Prompto blushed, a hot red, and Noctis had a little pink in his cheeks too.

“That time right after Noct first came back,” he said, scratching his his goatee and pointedly not looking at Noctis. Gladiolus laughed, and even Ignis chuckled, both well aware of what had happened up there, had even stood guard for them to do it a couple more times, though not on the roof again, the need outweighing the awkwardness. But it was hard to talk about when they all knew it would not last for very much longer.

Noctis finally picked one, a goofy one, that seemed to contain every single thing that he would miss about life. Prompto gave it to him, without hesitation, and the place where their fingers met burned. He smiled, and leaned forward, his hand cupping Prompto’s face. They kissed, and it tasted like tears, but there was no time to do more.

Noctis turned and opened the doors.

\---//-//-//---

Prompto felt the sun begin to rise as a burning in his blood. He had not expected that his death would take long but he had hoped it would not be painful, but such was his luck. He wanted, more than anything, to have had a little more time with Noctis, however selfish that was.

Ignis and Gladiolus were still out cold from whatever Ardyn did to them. He remembered being able to resist it a little, enough to hear Ardyn taunt Noctis with Prompto’s imminent demise; one that Noctis could stop. He did not want that, he wanted to die while he was still, even a little bit, human. He wanted to die with Noctis.

Noctis sat on the throne, looking so peaceful, even with his own sword sticking out of his chest. Prompto stood to go to him, coughing blood, ashes in his wake. The sun slid over the horizon, causing Prompto to stumble. It did not matter, despite the pain making him see double, he crawled the rest of the way. This he would not be denied. When he got there, Prompto laid his head on the king’s knee, kissed his fingers and watched the sun come up until his eyes slid closed. And, through the pain, he dreamed of Noctis, and him, peaceful, alive, happy, together. Then the pain was gone, the sun had risen, and people rejoiced.

The Chosen King had brought back life to Eos.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was hard. I am so obsessed with this fandom, and the ending was so hard to watch, so, of course I had to write a Promptis version. This was inspired by the first time I'd seen future!Prompto in the Gear screen, I don't know if it's just me but his eyes look orange. I swear, I was so terrified that I was going to find out that he was a MT or something. I am not good at writing fight scenes, so I'm sorry if anyone misses that, but I hope that everything else makes up for it. This is my first time actually writing a sex scene, so I hope I did okay. I actually hadn't intended to do one, but kissing leads to other places and I knew the story wouldn't be complete without it. The title means "Burning Sun" in Google Translate Latin, so sorry to anyone who knows actual Latin. Also, I'm sorry about my love affair with commas, but not really. I am sorry about all the ellipses though.


End file.
